dnifandomcom-20200214-history
Survey Island
Survey Island, also known as Spike Island, Plateu Island or Garden Island is one of the five main islands of Riven. Gehn used this island to study the deterioration of the Fifth Age. It likely also served a ceremonial role, as Gehn surrounded the island with Wahrk tusks. In the underground path, one can see Gehn's Scribe running away and mounting the maglev to the Jungle Island. Geography This L-shaped island has a wide plateau covered with water illuminated by lamps, and rimmed by Wahrk tusks. A path passes through a formation of spikes and a gigantic "miniature" map of the Rivenese islands. An elevator leads to another plateau 100 ft above, with an artificial lake housing the Map Room, and Fire Marble Dome connected by a catwalk. A Wahrk can be heard bumping below. A balcony overlooks the gigantic map of the islands, and a button controls which of the island is "selected" by raising Rivenese water on its surface, forming its geophysical features. From the plateau, one can see below the pathway, a lower level. A north-south path leads to Gehn's Survey Room. Places of interest ;Tram to Book Assembly Island: Located to the north of the island, it is connected to the balcony outside Gehn's Laboratory in that island. Unlike other tram stations, there are two exits in this; each exit is accessible according to where the tram is rotated. ;Tram to Jungle Island: Located to the underground level, to the east shore of the island, it is connected to the "secret" station in Jungle Island, below the Wahrk idol, presumably used only by Gehn and his minions, like his Scribe. ;Map Room: A metallic structure floating in the middle of the elevated lake. It has a rotting spike matrix. According to which island is selected in the panel outside, it displays parts of the island on the matrix. It an be used to locate the exact coordinates of all Fire Marble Domes. ;Fire Marble Dome: Situated in the elevated lake, it is marked with the symbol of ORANGE. It houses a linking book to Age 233. The kinetoscope across the catwalks has been bent by a Wahrk. ;Elevator: Accessible by the corridor of the other side of the tram station, it is located in a pentagon-shaped chamber, passes through an elevation of Rivese water, and leads to the underground corridor leading to the Jungle Island tram or the Survey Room. ;Gehn's Survey Room:An underwater observatory room. Stairs lead up to a throne where Gehn can sit and spy on other places around Riven. This room is mentioned in Gehn's journal. The right-hand gadget has 6 buttons marked with the D'ni color symbols. Rotating the dial and pressing a button, lights an underground bulb of the corresponding color. The purple light (corresponding to Book Assembly Island) is out, while the red light summons a Wahrk. The purpose of this gadget for Gehn is unknown, although in the game it serves teach the D'ni color symbols. :The left-hand gadget has two functions. The one function is to rotate the dial and control the periscope in the Village Lake of the Jungle Island. From there one can see the cave formation that makes the outline of a Rivenese fish, and its wooden eye symbol. The other function of the gadget is to spy on Catherine's cell in Prison Island. Gallery Riven MapDisplay.png|Liquid map display and control panel. Riven ElevatorHall.png|Underground hallway to elevator. Riven WharkChamber.png|The Whark Observation Chamber Category:Locations Category:Riven Locations